Cherry Tulips
by Boque
Summary: It's an old age tradition  bestow upon those who deserve. Ginny's experiencing an unwanted boyfriend, Hermione is completely shocked at the morals of the world, and a new tradition sends an entire school into a chaos that no one can handle.
1. I The Desire

"**Cherry Tulips**"

"He's a great boy," whispered Hermione from beside her, "he has a sweet sense of humor, his taste in brooms is impeccable, and he's completely infatuated with you. He adores you, Ginny. What else could you ask for?"

"Attraction," Ginny sniped back. "I could ask for that, couldn't I? I could ask for something other than that feeling of friendship that I hold for him. I could ask for more. I deserve more."

Sighing, Hermione stood up from the Gryffindor table and walked across to speak to Luna. Ginny could tell that her friend was exasperated with her – that she could no longer stand to argue.

Eyes dropping to her plate, Ginny ignored the snorts of her brother beside her, and the silly grins Harry would display. Today wasn't a good day – not a good day at all.

He _was_ a great boy, Ginny knew this. He did have a calm and quite sense of humor. He owned over thirty rare brooms and he did treat her as if she was already his. Disregarded was his arrogant past and gone was the nasty shell he once harbored. Zacharias Smith adored Ginny Weasley, but, sadly enough, she did not adore him. Ginny watched as Zacharias chugged a cup of pumpkin juice down – blue eyes laughing and blonde hair gleaming.

Ginny turned away in disgust – _gleaming_? When in the hell did she ever notice such _gleaming_?

Clearing her throat, she immediately shot up from her seat and skipped off to her next class early. There was no use in wallowing about like a pointless being. She would use this time wisely for her studies – even if it meant isolating herself from everyone else.

Just as she took a step through the Great Hall doors, Zacharias was behind her, grabbing her hand and cupping it. "Christ, Gin, you're a speedy walker. Took me ages to catch up," he joked, squeezing her fingers lightly.

Trying hard not to cringe, Ginny threw him a bright smile. "Must dash, Zacharias. I've got class in a few and I'm really behind in the chapter. Er … would it possible if we talk later?"

"It's all right. I'll just walk you," he offered.

Her smile turning bitter, Ginny muttered, "Of course you will."

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing," she answered quickly, her pace slowing down to match his. If she were to walk with him, she might as well do it side by side.

Zacharias laughed. "You know – everyone's going down to swim by the lake next week. I was wondering if you wanted to go … together."

Ginny gulped. "Um … I do believe I'll be busy next week. Ron's asked me to help him with things … for the family."

"Oh, that's too bad. I guess we'll reschedule?"

"Of course. We could always join my friends at Hogsmeade next weekend. It'll be no problem," she suggested, dismayed at the sight of a group of Slytherins headed their way.

"Well, I was really hoping it'd just be me and you-"

"Hey, Smith," called out an amused voice, "did you catch yourself a Weasley?"

Zacharias looked up and chucked. "Yeah, Zabini. One of the prettiest, I believe."

"I do agree," Blaise Zabini purred, walking forward and eying Ginny up and down. "Quite the catch. Smart, punctual, confident … mind sharing her?"

Ginny sneered. "I don't touch things that have been used too often."

The Slytherins behind Blaise laughed loudly.

Blaise nodded approvingly. "Very good, Weasley. Very good."

Ginny rolled her eyes and turned to Zacharias. "I'll just go ahead. I need to catch up on some reading, anyway. You can just stay and chat with your," she turned back to the Slytherins and shuddered, "_friends_."

"There aren't any classes today, Weasley," Blaise informed her. "They've been cancelled do to the conference the professors are holding. Some important matter, I presume."

Ginny's eyes widened in sheer shock. "This can't be," she whispered to herself, hand slipping out of Zacharias'. "I've got a research paper to hand in … I have loads of paperwork left to do for Herbology."

Blaise stared at her, frightened. "By God, Weasley, you've turned into Granger."

"I have not!" Ginny yelled.

"Okay, okay," Zacharias intervened. "Listen, Gin, why don't you just go back to your dormitory and do your work and the blokes and I will go have a bite. All right?"

"Yes, Ginevra," Blaise mocked, "do listen to your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" she hissed, stalking away and ignoring the jeers of the Slytherins. "Bloody git." Lips pursed, Ginny trekked her way through the long corridors of Hogwarts – Blaise's sarcastic voice filling her mind. "He's not my boyfriend," Ginny said aloud. "He's not."

He definitely wasn't. When Zacharias walked her from class to class, it meant nothing. It didn't matter if he always bought her trinkets, or mended her clothing, or even helped her in classes – Zacharias Smith was not her boyfriend. He just held her hand to be sweet and opened doors to show that he was a gentleman. The way he'd speak so highly of her was only because of their special friendship and that alone.

Out of breath, Ginny halted in the middle of the hallway and came to a massive realization. Whether she liked it or not – Zacharias Smith was her boyfriend.

"_Fuck_," she mumbled.

* * *

It was the first of all firsts.

Hogwarts was decorated lavishly. Long rouge drapes hung on the walls – thick vines wrapped themselves around the chandelier and tiny, floating stars twisted and turned around each mesmerized student. Ginny stood still, Hermione standing speechless behind her, as the professors smiled mysteriously in their seats.

"Bloody hell!" Ron roared from behind the crowd. "This is brilliant! What's all this for?"

Just as Ginny reached out her hand to grab an escaping star, she felt a cool, soft hand stop her. "You mustn't do that. Stars are not obtainable."

Rolling her eyes, Ginny jutted out her chin. "Honestly, Zacharias, I can take care of myself."

"That may be true, Weasley, but I'm not your Zacharias."

"And neither am I," added another amused voice.

Ginny spun around completely and found herself face to face with Blaise and his very passive mate, Draco Malfoy. Ginny stared as he calmly let go of her hand.

"Where is the dear Smith, anyway?" Blaise asked. "Mind finding your boyfriend, Weasley? I'm in need of a chat with him."

Ginny glared. "He's not my boyfriend."

Hermione tugged at her arm. "Ginny, look, look!" she chanted excitedly, pointing as a falling star was headed their way. "Dumbledore just said that the four falling stars will choose four students of who will receive some sort of prize. Circe, Ginny, it's headed our way!"

"Falling star?" Ginny asked, dumbfounded. "Hermione, what are you –"

"Fuck, Weasley, watch out!" yelled Blaise, pushing both her and Hermione towards the floor. The three watched, enthralled, as it shot right onto Malfoy's chest, the impact leaving him unharmed.

"Is he not hurt?" Hermione whispered.

"He doesn't look it."

"Students! Students!" bellowed the Headmaster. "I believe our last falling star has chosen its target. Will all four students chosen please walk forward?"

Ginny's eyes followed the four bodies that swam through the gigantic crowd. She couldn't place who the other three were, but she was desperate to know what sort of _prize_ they would receive and why.

"Good, good!" Dumbledore laughed, as all four winners stood before him – all confused, except one. "Bewilderment does look quite funny on some of you," he joked. He looked to all the other students. "You may not understand, children, what is occurring, but a new tradition has been passed. This tradition has been revived from many years ago – when I, myself, was not even born. A tradition of the wishes and desires that only four students truly deserve."

"Deserve?" Hermione hissed. "What does _Malfoy_ deserve?"

"Each falling star represents a deity. I think you all know which four deities I am speaking of: Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, and Salazaar Slytherin. Each star has chosen a student who has desired something that they could never acquire." At the blank stares of the students, he added, "Again, you may not understand this. This tradition was started by chance, when the ceiling was opened and the stars came to place."

"The ceiling? How did the ceiling _open_?" Ron asked, not aware of his outburst.

"We do not know, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore answered, "but, four falling stars came down and chose four students. Four students who have the chance to receive what they have always wanted."

With that, Dumbledore retrieved his wand from his pocket and stepped forward, eyes twinkling. "Ms. Bones," he acknowledged, "what have you wish?"

Susan swallowed hard. "I-I-I don't know, Sir."

"Do not be afraid."

"I-I suppose I'd like a room filled," she blushed, "with chocolate."

Hermione snorted. "_Typical_. You don't wish for world peace – you wish for bloody chocolate."

Dumbledore chuckled and waved his wand – Susan's falling star rising from her chest and into the tip. "Adjoining your dormitory, dear, is your room full of chocolate. Do what you want with you prize."

"Neville Longbottom," he announced, "your wish?"

Neville looked away, uncomfortable.

"A wish is not restricted, Neville. You may ask whatever you want."

"My-my," he whispered, eyes watering, "I want my parents to be well again."

Dumbledore's lips quirked into a sad, but proud grin. Once again, he waved his wand. Neville's falling star shot out of his chest and into the tip of the wand. Dumbledore smiled. "The deed is done."

Neville let out a shaky breath.

"Miss Patil, your desire?" Dumbledore quickly asked, as if this was a race for time.

Padma smirked. "I'd like to be irresistible, Sir," she stated, eyes flirtatious and chest threatening to pop out of her shirt.

The students laughed deafeningly.

Dumbledore bit back a chuckle and waved his wand – Padma's falling star also shooting into the tip.

Ginny watched as Padma's body sparkled with fervor – tempting the males around her to walk forward and touch. Ginny giggled. "Doesn't seem like a great desire to me."

"_Irresistible_?" Hermione asked, horrified. "What has the world come to?"

The sparks soon faded away and Ginny yelped when Ron crushed her right foot – struggling to break through the crowd. "Padma," he cooed. "Padma!"

Hermione almost retched.

"Last, but not least, Mister Malfoy, what is your desire?"

The girls were the only few that listened, especially with the male student body trying to fight each other just to reach Padma Patil, who was obviously enjoying the attention.

Ginny waited patiently as Malfoy contemplated his answer – or lack thereof.

"Mister Malfoy, we don't have a lot of time –"

"Ginevra Weasley."


	2. II Adaptation

**Chapter II - Adaptation**

* * *

"This is an outrage!" roared the eldest of the Weasley clan, fist coming down to pummel the poor, old table in front of his headmaster. "What I don't understand is the blatant disregard of one's rights. This is ridiculous. Tradition or not – my sister will not be owned."

"Bill!" Molly\hissed through her teeth. She straightened out her jumper and took a deep breath. "I'm sure this is some sort of mistake. Surely, one cannot own a person. It is inhumane. Ginny is not some toy – she is not an object. To wish for someone – to desire them – is all right – but to actually receive this person as a _gift_?! It's preposterous."

The Weasleys stood around the frail figure of their old friend with quivering hearts and uncontrolled anger. It took almost three hours to control the youngest boy – Ron – from either tackling Malfoy or flirting with Padma. Charlie was clenching his fists, Percy was reading up on slavery, Fred and George were ready to battle it out with a case of dungbombs, and Ron was tied to the nearest chair.

"I assure you, Molly," Dumbledore said softly, "this is no mistake."

"It has to be," Percy announced, still flipping through pages, "you can't just receive someone as a token. Chosen by a star or not – I won't have a bloody Malfoy owning my sister," he repeated.

"It's a tradition," Dumbledore stressed. "A tradition that has been passed down for many years."

"Then why now? Why not before? I don't remember a tradition when I was in school," Charlie snapped.

"It was not awoken then, Mister Weasley," he answered patiently. "When the ceiling opened to welcome the sky, the faculty and I knew that the tradition was once again born. When four students are chosen by the impact of a star – their founding fathers or mothers see them as deserving."

"Oh, really," scoffed Ron. "Is that why Susan chose a room full of chocolate? Or Padma to be completely and utterly …" He began daydreaming. "That gorgeous hair … oh, and those lips … I could just –"

"We cannot control what they desire, nor their wish. You must understand that the founding fathers and mothers chose them because they were to fulfill a momentous journey – a path, if you will. Which way they roam and how they roam it is their decision." He took of his glasses and smiled. "Who knows if Susan's room full of chocolate could benefit a life? Or if Padma's irresistibility could change the world? Who is to know if Neville's wish could transform even the worst of all beings?"

"And Malfoy's wish?" sneered Bill. "What of his wish? Wishing for Ginny is disgusting – it's malicious. What could he want with a girl? That imbecile – that conniving, horrible bastard," he finished, already shaking.

"Maybe Malfoy's wish could end the tragedy in the world," Dumbledore continued.

Arthur stared into the flames of the hearth and cleared his throat. "Is there any way we can stop this?"

"I believe not, Arthur," Dumbledore replied.

"Is there any way we can prevent him from harming her – hurting her?"

Dumbledore looked out the window and responded, "Trust me when I say that the young Malfoy will not harm your daughter. His intentions are far more complicated than you think."

"Can we prevent him?" Arthur asked him.

"She is his for the taking. What he chooses to do is his choice. We cannot stop an ancient bond such as this. Nothing can."

All nine hearts ached piercingly in the room as the fire cackled mockingly at their misfortune.

* * *

Ginny watched as her things were being moved from her room. "I don't understand – I – no, _wait_! Please be careful with that!" she shrieked, diving into her floor to catch the snow-globe that slipped out from a box. She let out a breath. "My grandmother left this for me," she finished quietly, slowly getting up. 

She glanced around the room and sighed. All her things were being moved to a room adjacent to Malfoy's and it pained her when she realized that she couldn't do anything about it. She stared helplessly as the house elves grabbed at her belongings and dragged them out of Gryffindor towers.

There was nothing she could do.

"Gin," Hermione called from the door.

Ginny looked up and attempted a smile. "They were just … they were just taking, you know, some of my things to …"

Hermione quickly walked over and placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder. "I can't imagine what it must feel like – but know this, Ginny Weasley, you cannot be bought, bargained, or branded by anyone, understand? You are your own person and I know this – I know _you_. This stupid tradition is nothing when it comes to the will of others. I will find a way, Ginny. I will find a way to break this … this _curse_ and free you. I hope you know that."

"I'm afraid this curse is unbreakable," Ginny whispered, eyes gleaming with tears. "I'm so sorry to say that any help is useless. There will never be a way," she sobbed, throwing herself at Hermione.

Hermione soothed her. "What I don't understand is why he desired you. I don't see what he could possibly need. You are an enemy to him. Unless …"

But, her thoughts were interrupted when a knock sounded at the door.

"Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagall called, "you are needed in your new dormitory."

* * *

"Oh, Padma, let me take your books!" Ron squealed, tripping over first years to get to her. "Let me! Oh, let me!" 

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ronald!" she snapped. "Ron, get a hold of yourself!" she roared, taking him by the collar and effectively cutting off his oxygen intake. "Stop it!" she hissed. "You're making a fool of yourself – along with the rest of the male student body!"

"But, she's so … she's so …"

"_Absurd_!" Hermione finished. "Who would honestly want all this attention? An idiot! That's who! By God, she's got all the males salivating after her! It's ludicrous!"

"Hermione! Hermione!" yelled a small voice from behind the raging testosterone.

"Wait … is … is that … _Luna_? Luna, is that you?" Hermione tried screaming.

Soon enough, a small, blonde girl stood before her. "Have you …" She tried catching her breath. "Have you spoken to Ginny? I've looked for her, but all her things were moved from her rooms!"

Hermione nodded. She opened her mouth to say something when a shoe flew past her head. "Oh, bollocks," she mumbled, grasping Luna's arm and rushing out from the corridor. "Moronic traditions," she muttered.

Finally reaching a less chaotic spot, Hermione turned to Luna and said in a rush, "Malfoy ordered for her to live with him – in his Head Boy dormitory."

"_What_?!" Luna all but exhaled.

Hermione couldn't find the words to explain. "He has complete control, Luna. Not even the Ministry could fight it. There was an emergency hearing last night and Mister Weasley couldn't do a damn thing!" She immediately apologized for her unsophisticated wording.

"Is this all because of the tradition?" Luna asked.

"Bugger the tradition!"

"Hermione, you've got to calm down," Luna consoled. "It's hard to understand – I know it. But, if it's an ancient tradition and if the deities _did_ choose the four students for a reason, then we have to trust them. He may have complete control, but he doesn't know our Ginny. She's a vicious beast and you know it. She'll fight when no one can."

"Why did he choose her?" Hermione questioned, at a loss.

"There can be many reasons," Luna replied. "All we know is that the tradition will reveal its secrets soon."

"How do you know this?"

"Didn't you hear Professor Snape talking in the east corridor? He's lecturing almost all the students, along with the rest of the faculty as to what might happen."

"No," Hermione shook her head, confused, "I didn't hear a thing. I was with Ginny most of the day before she had to leave."

"Snape said something about secrets and reasons concealed," she described. "I didn't hear the rest. A gorgeous group of butterwings were soaring just out the window. It was glorious, 'Mione, you should've seen it. It'd be nice to have a batch of them. They make a great batch of butter for potatoes. Have you tried it?"

"Luna," Hermione intervened. "Back on track."

"Padma!" yelled a voice from behind them.

"Oh, no, not Harry," Hermione groaned, sticking out her foot and wincing as Harry hit the ground. "Harry, you have to stop this. You have no idea what you're doing."

"But … just look at her," he breathed, green eyes following the girl's movements.

"Yes, yes, look at Padma, I know, Harry," Hermione lifted him off the ground and pushed him against the wall for support. "Did you see Ginny today? Have you spoken to her?"

"Yeah … she's with … with … oh, _Padma_ …"

"Harry!" She smacked him lightly on the cheek. "Pay attention!"

"Harry, where's Ginny?" Luna asked slowly.

"Outside. On the pitch. With Malfoy." He spotted Padma once more. "Darling... Padma … sweetheart … my love!"

"Oh, Circe." Hermione let go of her best friend and watched as he sprinted to the corridor they just dashed away from. "_Boys_."

"They really need to lower their sexual need."

"_Luna_!" whispered a scandalized Hermione.

"What?" she asked innocently. "You know it's true."

* * *

Ginny kept her distance. Getting too close was not within comfort zone and she definitely did not want to be anymore uncomfortable. It was the most lavish dinner she had ever had – but she could not enjoy it much due to the company. He didn't say a word – nor did he look her way. If she was in her right mind, she would rather have this than anything, but she felt sorry. He seemed ashamed in a sense. 

He reached out to take a glass, when Ginny's hand shot out to grab his. She stared, wide-eyed and shocked at her action. "Oh, God," she breathed.

He lifted his eyes and stared back. "Ginevra," he stated.

"Why me, Malfoy?" she blurted.

He pulled back his hand, but was stopped at the wrist with her small, slender fingers. "Please don't ignore me. I just … I need to know. Was this to humiliate me? To hurt me? Did you want this to –"

"I could never hurt you," he said quietly, standing up.

Ginny followed. "Wait – let me help," she offered, folding the blanket they were on.

They cleaned up their dinner in silence. The only sounds heard were the brushing of fabric, the clanking of silverware, and the low hoots of the surrounding owls.

"Malfoy," she broke the eerie quiet, "If this tradition is solid, then I guess … I guess I'm yours."

"I did not expect to wish for you," he stated, turning to her. "I did not want to take you from your home, your house, your family and friends."

"Malfoy –"

"But, I had to. I needed to. Seeing you … I cannot stop you if you believe me to be a hideous person. Just know that in choosing you – I made one of the most important decisions of my life."

"Ginny! _Ginny_!" echoed a voice in the distance.

Ginny shut her eyes and took a breath. "I don't know your reasons and I sure as hell don't know why this is all happening, but I want to tough this out – together. I'm not a coward, Malfoy, and neither are you. If this is what has to be – then this is what has to be."

"Stay away from her," slurred an angry voice. "You stay … stay!"

"Zacharias?" Ginny acknowledged.

"You stay away from my … my bloody g-girlfriend," he hiccupped.

Ginny looked to Malfoy in alarm. "Oh, Circe, he's sloshed!" She swiftly caught Zacharias by the torso as he slid to the ground. She couldn't hold them both up, so she went down with him. "Zacharias! What are you doing? You're drunk!"

"He can't have you … you're – re – re mine!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm not your girlfriend, you nitwit," she informed him.

"Don't speak such non – s – s- sense!" Zacharias declared. "You will be Ginny Smith … you hear? I will not have it any other …"

His head hit the grassy ground with a thud and Ginny began giggling at the sight of him snoring. She stared up at Malfoy. "Quite the predicament, don't you think?"

He disregarded her comment and stated, "If I am to own you, Ginevra, I will own you."

Ginny gently placed Zacharias on the ground and sat back, coming to her senses. This was Malfoy – there was no laughing, nor was there any affection. She expected a friendship at the most, but only received a cold slap in return.

"That's what I am, isn't it?" she realized, "A simple item to be owned."

Malfoy knelt gracefully before her, Zacharias separating them like a barrier, and said, "You will dispose of him tomorrow morning at breakfast. I no longer wish to see him shadowing you like an uncouth swine."

"Giving me orders already?" she asked sadly.

"No. Just protecting what is mine."

Before he could announce the levitating spell to lift Zacharias off the grass, a large, red flare flew up into the sky.

"What's going on? What's happening?" Ginny inquired, in a panic.

"Leave Smith," he ordered, already running towards the castle, wand drawn.

"Malfoy, we can't –"

"I said leave him, Ginevra!" he demanded, motioning for her to follow. "Hurry. Take out your wand."

Ginny muttered a quick protection spell over Zacharias and raced after Malfoy. "Wait – you're going too fast –"

She ran straight into his back and nearly fell to the floor. She felt oddly secure in his arms. "Malfoy," she whispered. "Do you know what's going on?"

He searched her face for any signs of fear. He found nothing but concern. "Are you prepared?"

"Yes."

"Let's go."

* * *


	3. III Abandonment

**Chapter III - Abandonment**

Hermione shrieked hysterically as another quake hit the school, sending her racing across the corridor into a statue. Her arm hit the end of Sir Edmund's sharp sword and she howled, landing on the ground in fits of pain.

Panic arose in Hogwarts as the castle itself shook tremendously and bright sparks of red flew into the deep of the sky. Students were thrown into every direction, into every nook and cranny of the school. The staff was nowhere to be seen.

"Ron," she whimpered, "Harry … Ginny …" Bleeding profusely from both her arms and the injuries on her head, Hermione began to sob at the thought of them being hurt or wounded. Strength grew within her and before she knew it, she was standing tall and courageous, putting a foot before the other to get to the three of them.

She watched, eyes wide in horror, as blood from different students trailed heavily on the ground, following the path the quakes were creating for them. Bile rose in her throat as she stared at her fellow classmates being thrown into windows, tapestries, and each other.

She held onto the wall for support as she struggled to jog through the shaking hallway, but before she could turn the corner, the quakes halted with a bang, and all that was being tossed around fell achingly to the floor.

Hermione cried into her palm and landed on her knees, a stance one would describe as praying, and looked out into the sky and wondered how on earth this could happen to them.

* * *

"You fucking idiot," Ron muttered to himself, clenching Hermione's hand tightly. "You fucking idiot."

"Stop it," Ginny whispered. "Stop blaming yourself."

"You left her. You fucking left her, you prick. You trailed after Padma like a fucking dog and you left her to fend for herself," he proceeded, kicking himself in the stones.

The Infirmary was never so full in the past. Ginny found it hard to sit and breathe as others could not. Harry was currently being mended for broken bones in a separate room, Luna gargled the massive amount of blood emitting from her mouth, and poor Colin dealt with the bad news of his blindness.

It was a tragedy they did not expect.

The school itself shook so hard that it nearly leapt off the ground. Ginny recalled the glass of stained windows shattering, doors trembling off their hinges, and chandeliers crashing to the ground. She remembered clutching onto Malfoy for dear life. He never let her go.

"Ginny," Ron interrupted her thoughts, "he's here."

Ginny raised her head. "Harry?" she wondered, spinning around in her seat.

She faced a stoic Zacharias.

He was unharmed, but by the look on his face, it was not his exterior that was hurt.

"Zacharias," she greeted softly.

"Gin," he said in return. He hesitated. "I – I was here to see if Hermione was all right. And …"

"And?" she pressed.

"And to see if anything happened to you."

Letting out a breath, Ginny stepped forward and placed a hand on his chest. "I'm fine," she assured him. "I just … I'm just in shock. Everything … the castle … the injuries … I … I just couldn't …"

He embraced her fiercely and buried his face in her hair. Having her, there, in his arms, gave him a comfort he hadn't had in a very long time. He squeezed tighter, feeling the hot rush of tears cascading down her cheeks. "Gin, it'll be fine. We'll be fine."

"But, Harry … and Luna," she choked, ashamed of her crumbling façade.

"They'll be fine. We'll all be able to do this," he declared, confident. He opened his eyes and threw an encouraging nod at Ron, who watched the scene sadly. "We can do this. All of us."

"No," moaned Hermione in terror, hands flailing forward. "_No_! No!"

Ginny rapidly rushed over to the bed and helped Ron restrain her. "Hermione, please," she pleaded.

Hermione opened her mouth and let out a horrifying shriek, nails clawing at Ron's arms and elbows jabbing Ginny in the chest. "I said _no_!" she repeated, "Let her go! You let her go!"

"Hermione!" Ron snapped, taking her arms and holding them down. "Hermione, it's Ron! It's Ron and Ginny! Stop this!"

Madam Pomfrey came within the next second, a fogging cup in her hand. She drowned Hermione with its contents and waited as Hermione's body shook violently once more, before sagging into the sheets.

Ginny let out a loud sob.

Ron's glossy eyes moved from Hermione's limp figure to Dean's towering frame. "Dean?" he asked, confused. "What's the matter?"

"It's Neville," he answered, "His parents had some news."

"News?" Zacharias inquired, listening. "News of what?"

Dean hung his head down, mortified to be the bearer of devastating information. "The house-elves … the kitchens … they were all destroyed," he said slowly, as if convincing himself. "The professors went to investigate and found no trace of anything. The Floo network was cursed and every broom in the castle was taken."

Ron's hands balled into fists.

"There is no way out of Hogwarts. Whoever did this wanted us trapped here without any resources. We can't leave all by foot. The boats disappeared. Dumbledore's calling an emergency meeting tonight in the Great Hall." Dean's nervous eyes landed on Hermione. "Neville lost contact with his mum and dad just this afternoon. The owls – they – they were taken somehow." Dean took a deep breath. "Bloody hell, Ron, they even said that they didn't have enough ingredients to create the proper potions for the injured."

"It can't be Death Eaters," Ginny thought aloud. "It just can't. Voldemort was defeated over a year ago – he's already dead."

"It doesn't mean he's lost his followers," Zacharias said.

"But, Harry – he … he was _there_. He _helped_. It just doesn't make any sense," Ginny stressed, running an unsteady hand through her hair.

"Miss Weasley, my dear," Madam Pomfrey said softly. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but you're being summoned to your rooms."

"Summoned," Ron snarled. "That bloody bastard thinks he can fucking summon you."

"Ron, stop," she protested. She looked at Madam Pomfrey. "Thank you. I'll be on my way soon."

The old nurse nodded gently and carried on with healing the sick. Dean said a quick goodbye and left without a glance back and Zacharias struggled with his next sentence.

"I'll escort you to your rooms," he blurted.

Ginny nodded.

* * *

They walked in complete silence. The corridors were darker than usual and it gave Ginny a feeling of foreboding. Her mood switched instantly from being worried to being afraid. Even with a friend beside her, she still felt vulnerable. She knew the castle, itself, felt vulnerable.

She lost track of her steps and passed Malfoy's painting, which cleared its throat and announced, "You have, again, confirmed you are a Weasley. Navigation was never your forte. Why, I remember your brother, Charlie, who always seemed to skip right past his dormitory. Forgetful lad he was – he never –"

"I know," Ginny spat. "Shut your gob already."

Zacharias touched her arm. "You're freezing," he commented, pulling her forward and wrapping her into his cloak – with him still in it. "I told you to keep using those warming charms, Gin. You never listen."

"Oh, gee, I'm very sorry, _mother_," she teased, having her first laugh that day.

His chuckle stopped short. "Is it true, then?"

"_Hhmm_?" She never really understood his randomness.

"You … you and Draco Malfoy. It's true, then?"

Ginny could hear the utter denial in his voice and shivered. Her feelings for Zacharias never changed, but hearing him this desperate – this in love with her – well, it made her heart ache. She had waited that morning, an anxious wreck, for him to appear at the Great Hall doors, but he never did. She wondered why.

He answered her question. "I couldn't stand to see you … _with him_. So … I skived the morning off and decided to swim at the lake. I need to know, Gin … is it true?"

"I'd be careful in touching what's mine," hissed a livid voice from beside them.

Ginny yelped and jerked away, almost as if Malfoy himself had pulled her from Zacharias. She turned to face his furious eyes. "He was just walking me," she explained. Gods, she sounded so pathetic.

"I believe I gave you permission in visiting Granger, not to frolic about with Smith," he snarled, lightly touching her arm. He grabbed her to him, tenderly, and threw a glare at Zacharias, signaling for him to leave. "I don't think this is your dormitory."

"I'll see you soon, Gin," he ignored Malfoy, "I'm here for you."

Ginny stared as he walked away.

She reeled around, ready to verbally abuse him, when she felt a cool pair of lips enclosed over hers. Ginny squeaked, unable to do anything else.

Just as quickly as he descended, he backed away, still impassive. "You are not his to touch," he reminded her.

"I am yours, Malfoy. I am. But, that gives you no permission to touch _me_," she said shakily. She rushed out of his arms and into the portrait hole, fearful to look back.

* * *

She woke up to his shouts of fright.

Ginny shot out of bed like a bullet and let instinct take her over. Her legs traveled as fast as they could to Malfoy's room, where she threw open the door and found him writhing on the floor, hand clutching his other arm.

Knowing exactly what to do, Ginny whipped out her wand and mumbled a binding spell, which trapped him motionless on the carpet. She immediately fell to the floor and ripped at his sleeve, revealing the jeering mark on his arm. Biting her lip, she put her left hand over it tightly and endured the scalding burn that seemed to affect her whole body. She held back a scream as her hand fizzled – sending small bouts of smoky air above them.

The pain died down and she released her hand, watching as the Dark Mark imprinted its brand on her palm. She thought she'd never see it again on her skin, but alas, she was wrong.

"Gin," he cut her name short.

She whispered a counter spell and yelped when he quickly stood up and glowered at her. "Never do that again. Do you understand?"

Her anger bubbled. "Oh, I'm _sorry_," she said sarcastically, "I'll be sure to remember to leave you on the ground when you're in severe pain."

"Do not mock me," he hissed, repairing his sleeve with a spell.

"It's not the first time I've done it," she said defensively, incase he thought her inexperienced. "I've healed others before."

"That is not healing," he snapped, stiffly sitting on his bed. "You've branded yourself with my mark and put your own body through turmoil. You do not understand what you have done."

"I do," she said sadly. "We're connected now … through your Dark Mark. I learned how to control the hurt when Percy …" she trailed off.

He stayed quiet, listening.

She began to tell her story, unsure of where her trust in him came from. "He had the same problem, as all Death Eaters do. He … he used to run into the backyard at night to avoid waking anyone up … and …" She felt overwhelmed with the rush of emotions that hit her. "I would see from out my window. I came to him one night and he told me what to do and I did it." She stared at Malfoy, begging for him to understand with her eyes. "I'd rather share the unbelievable amount of pain with Percy – then have him experience it alone."

"And why share my pain?" he inquired, closing his eyes.

Ginny stood up leisurely and timidly sat on the bed beside him. She inhaled sharply when her palm burned. "I don't know. I just ran as fast as I could when I heard you screaming."

"He's dead," Malfoy declared. "He is. But, his reign is not over – not with his followers still alive."

"Including you?"

"I am not a follower, Ginevra," he corrected her.

"Funny, it was _Gin_ only a few minutes ago," she tried joking, but stopped herself. He didn't joke – she almost forgot. She had been so used to kidding around with her mates. "I'm sorry – you were saying something."

"Would you rather I call you Gin?" he asked, amusement in his eyes.

She shook her head. "No, that's fine. I just … it was nothing." She had no idea why her courage disintegrated when she was around him, but she knew her place, and it was wherever he placed her.

"Zabini used to chatter endlessly about you, you know," he told her.

"You always call your mates by their surnames?" she wondered.

"Only when they irritate me," he replied, his expression warm and inviting. "He would never close that mouth of his. Jealous of Smith, but rightly so."

"Jealous? Of Zacharias? Why?"

"He had you," was his plain answer.

"Is that why you wished for me? To keep me from Zacharias?" she challenged.

"Smith had nothing to do with my decision." His tone of voice changed from friendly to hostile in only a matter of seconds.

She changed the subject. "How did you manage to shy away from Padma's irresistibility? My brother's been going bonkers for her. Harry isn't any different."

"I have no interest in Patil. Irresistible or not. Our prizes do not intervene with each other."

"What do you mean?"

"Her irresistibility, as they call it, does not affect Longbottom _or_ myself. Our desires do not conflict with the others who were chosen," he explained offhandedly.

Still contemplating the tradition, Ginny's eyes trailed to the clock, alarming her of the time. "Oh, it's late," she said aloud. "I should get to bed. We've got class tomorrow."

"All classes and exams were canceled due to the incident," he informed her.

The past day flooded her thoughts. "Oh, yes, I must've forgotten," she whispered, fiddling with the hem of her nightgown.

"Granger? Is she going to live and continue to grace us with her knowledge?"

She laughed at his sincerity and humor. "She's struggling, but she's Hermione. She'll fight this. I don't doubt it."

"And you?" he asked, almost coyly, but Ginny could never be too sure.

She faced him, raising an eyebrow. "I'm in perfectly good health. I'm under your protection, aren't I?"

"Stay with me tonight," he commanded his face merely inches away from hers. Ginny could almost taste the kiss he gave her just hours before.

She swallowed – hard. "Malfoy, I really don't think –"

"I chose you out of obligation to my feelings."

Her head was spinning with every new detail she had just learned today. "Obligation? What feelings are you talking about?"

"When this is all over, I will return you to your family, but for now …" He gingerly ran his soft hand down from her cheeks to her hair.

"You keep evading my questions. Draco, you never give me a straight answer," she accused, desperation in her voice.

He cupped the back of her neck. It was an indescribable feeling to hear her say his given name, but he controlled it. "What I feel for you is beyond words."

"I don't understand. We've never spoken so much as insults before," she stressed, torn between the soft touch of his hand and the declaration of his feelings.

He pulled away just as the door opened.

Pansy Parkinson entered the room, trembling and covered in what Ginny thought to be sweat. Her eyes jumped anxiously from Ginny to Draco. "Draco. You're needed in the common room," she choked, fighting hard to destroy the shakiness in her tone. The brunette clutched her upper arm until her knuckles turned a bright white. Her knees clanked together and Ginny listened as her teeth chattered softly within her mouth. She had experienced the same pain Draco had just moments ago.

Feeling like more than an intruder, Ginny excused herself. "I'll just get back to my room." She stood from the bed and walked towards the door – just short of passing Parkinson – when –

"You will accompany me," Draco called out, fetching his wool cloak and tossing it over his shoulders. He grabbed another and slung it over Ginny's small frame. He leaned close to his ear and whispered, "Just follow me."

* * *

The next morning started with a blur. The meeting the night before had been canceled due to another private meeting between the faculty. The students were called to the Great Hall as soon as the sun rose.

Ginny waited apprehensively in her seat beside Draco for the next batch of ghastly news that would terrorize the school once more. She tapped her foot against the stone ground and sighed in intervals of three.

Her attention was directed at the door when Professor Snape barged in, lips in a thin line and hands clasped together. He approached Madam Hooch, who stood quietly in the middle of the room and whispered something in her ear. They both left in a rush, but not before telling Colin Creevey some sort of news.

Ginny stared, still waiting.

Soon, the entire room erupted in whispers, some students going as far as crying or panicking.

Alarmed, Ginny made a move to get up, but was soon covered by both Draco and Gregory Goyle. She looked to the blond for help, but he dismissed her. "We will return to our rooms," he announced to his mates.

Ginny grabbed his arm before he walked away. "Draco, _please_," she used his first name to gain his favor, "I need to know what's happened." She glanced at the worried Ron, who apparently just heard the news that began spreading like wildfire. "I need to speak to my brother."

Parkinson got in-between them before he could reply and said her next phrase in a crazed hurry. "Just this morning – the professors – they said that there was a hex on the castle. It was cast _just this morning_. Draco, an infinite amount of wards was set to stop all magical activity. Our wands are useless."

Ginny clamped a sweaty hand to her quavering mouth and released a soft, keening cry as she fell to the floor, her classmates in pandemonium.


End file.
